Qui-Gon Jinn/Leyendas
}} |muere = 32 ABY Naboo |especie=Humano |genero=Masculino |altura = 1,93 metros |pelo = Castaño |ojos = Azules |era=Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion=*Orden Jedi *República Galáctica |maestros=Dooku |aprendices=*Xanatos *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Yoda despues de muerto }} Qui-Gon Jinn era un venerado e inconformista Maestro Jedi en los tiempos de la Antigua República. Fue padawan de una eminencia de la Orden Jedi: el Conde Dooku, y mentor de Obi-Wan Kenobi. En algunas ocasiones se oponía al Consejo Jedi abiertamente, se encontraba en una profunda sintonía con la Fuerza viva, la que contribuyó a su lado teniendo frecuentes viajes para ayudar a las aparentemente "patéticas formas de vida". No obstante, era visto por la mayoría de sus contemporáneos como un hombre muy amable, sabio y muy listo. Qui-Gon sirvió a la Orden Jedi durante toda su vida, participando en contra de Nebula Front y más popularmente en la Invasión de Naboo. Fue Qui-Gon quien descubrió al Elegido (Anakin Skywalker), en Tatooine. Fue un personaje de vital importancia en los sucesos de la Galaxia, incluso aún después de ser asesinado en Naboo por Darth Maul. Biografía Vida temprana .]] Nacido casi un siglo antes de la Batalla de Yavin, Qui-Gon Jinn fue tomado desde niño en Coruscant para ser entrenado como un Jedi. Mantuvo lazos con su planeta natal, e incluso una vez obtuvo una piedra especial de su pueblo natal Río de la Luz. Star Wars Episode I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela) A la edad de ocho años, Qui-Gon trabó amistad con Tahl. Pasó el tiempo y llegaron a ser los mejores amigos, también con otros estudiantes incluyendo a Clee Rhara.Secrets of the Jedi A los diez años de edad, Qui-Gon partifipó en el Día del Torneo de las Exposiciones, donde los jóvenes estudiantes eran impulsados para demostrar sus habilidades para ser tomados como aprendices de un Caballero Jedi. En esta exibición Dooku observó las habilidades con el Sable de Luz. Logró impresionar a Dooku que lo tomó como Padawan poco tiempo después. con su compañero, el Maestro Jedi Yoda, Dooku, y el padawan de Dooku, Qui-Gon Jinn.]] Juntos, Dooku y Qui-Gon fueron a numerosas misiones por toda la galaxia. En misión destacable, los dos fueron enviados a acompañar al Senador Blix Annon en una tarea diplomática. A pesar de su presencia, piratas espaciales se infiltraron en su nave obligados por su lider Lorian Nod, un jedi oscuro que fue un amigo cercano a Dooku. Los dos pelearon y Dooku dejó que su ira lo dominara. Cuando parecía que iba a dar el golpe de muerte a un indefenso Nod, las palabras de Qui-Gon lo detuvieron de hacerlo. Legacy of the Jedi Tiempo después de esta tarea, a Dooku y Qui-Gon les asignaron una tarea final como maestro y aprendiz, una misión que duro aproximadamente dos años. Al regresar de esta misión, Qui-Gon se reunió con Tahl, los cuales no se veían desde hace tiempo. Como últimas palabras para un aprendiz Qui-Gon, Dooku le dijo que tenía una gran debilidad y que era su compasión por cualquier forma de vida. Dooku le advirtió que era inevitable una traición del que llegará a ser un amigo. Nombramiento de Caballero y Xánatos Ambos Qui-Gon y Tahl se convirtieron en Caballeros Jedi. Cuando el Consejo Jedi les sugirió que tomaran a un aprendiz Padawan, Qui-Gon eligió no hacerlo. El sintió que aun no estaba listo, y por consecuencia, durante unos cuantos años más tomo las misiones que la Orden le daba, solo. Durante este tiempo Qui-Gon descubrió a un joven en Telos IV llamado Xánatos que mostraba una gran conexión con la Fuerza. Qui-Gon tomó a Xánatos al Templo Jedi para entrenarlo, a pesar del hecho de que el niño era mayor que la edad aceptada para entrenarlo. En los siguientes dos años Xánatos fue entrenado en el Templo, Qui-Gon tomó a un Padawan desconocido, cuyo entrenamiento estuvo completo. Después de guiár exitosamente al Padawan a Caballero, Qui-Gon Jinn llegó a ser un Mestro Jedi (59 ABY), y pronto Xánatos llegó a ser su nuevo aprendiz. Al pasar los años, muchos miembros de Consejo, incluyendo Yoda, expresaron sus dudas acerca Xánatos, y decidieron darle una prueba final antes de darle el título de Caballero Jedi. Qui-Gon y Xánatos fueron enviados a Telos, el planeta natal de Xánatos, donde el padre de él, Crion,se había convertido en un tiráno, controlando el planeta con un apretón de hierro. Xánatos fue tentado por su el poder y las riquezas de su padre, y se unió a Crion, esperando que mandaran juntos. Llevando el planeta a una guerra civil, Crion fue confrontado por Qui-Gon, que fue obligado a matar al gobernador. Al hacerlo, Xánatos se enfureció y tomó el anillo del dedo de su padre, inmensamente caliente por el sable de Qui-Gon. Lo pegó a su mejilla, creando una cicatriz de un círculo roto. Jurando su venganza, Xánatos huyó. Al regresar al Templo, Qui-Gon se culpaba de la falla de Xánatos, y llegó incluso a renunciar al exito del entrenamiento de su primer Padawan. El se prometió que no iba a tomar a otro Padawan por el resto de su viuda. Tahl intentando confortar a Qui-Gon lo acompañó a el mundo de Ragoon VI para entrenar, esperando que se relajara y olvidara a Xánatos. Sin embargo, este capítulo oscuro en la vida de Qui-Gon sería muy difícil de borrar. Por los siguientes años, Qui-Gon regresó a efectuar las misiones por si solo, y ocasionalmente trabaja con otros en varias asignaciones. Qui-Gon y Tahl fueron acreditados por completar varias misiones, incluyendo exitosamente las primera elección democrática en Nuevo Apsolon. Tomando otro aprendiz thumb|left|150px|Qui-Gon y su nuevo aprendiz, [[Obi-Wan Kenobi|Obi-Wan.]] Inicialmente, Qui-Gon estaba decidido a no tomar otro aprendiz, debido a que su anterior aprendiz cayó al lado oscuro. En el 44 ABY, 9 años desde la traición de Xánatos, Yoda alentó a Qui-Gon a tomar otro aprendiz. A pesar de que Qui-Gon había tomado la decisión de estar solo, él aceptó observar un pequeño torneo de los estudiantes más maduros del Templo, incluyendo a Bruck Chun y Obi-Wan Kenobi. Se cercioró de las habilidades de Obi-Wan, pero a continuación del torneo, fue mandado a Bandomeer por ordenes del Supremo Canciller. En el transporte a Bandomeer, Qui-Gon fue reunido con Obi-Wan, que también fue enviado a Bandomeer para empezar su vida en los Cuerpos Agrícolas. Durante el transporte, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan ayudaron a defender a un grupo de Arconas de la organización criminal, llamada Compañía Minera de Offworld. Después de ponerle un fin a la tenza situación, los dos llegaron a Bandomeer, donde Qui-Gon recibió una carta firmada por Xánatos. Resultó que Bandomeer no necesitaba la ayuda Jedi, que todo había sido organizado por Xánatos, que había revelado que era el líder de Offworld, cuales operaciones mineras atemorizaban al planeta. Qui-Gon envió a Obi-Wan a sus deberes en los Cuerpos Agrícolas, mientras el planeaba encontrarse con Xánatos, no como viejo adversario sino como embajador, trabajando para encontrar un arreglo entre Offworld y Bandomeer. Sin embargo, Xánatos planeaba sabotear su encuentro y matar a Qui-Gon. Otra vez, con la ayuda de Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon intentó finalizar los actos de terror de Xánatos. Qui-Gon se enfrentó con su anterior aprendiz, y a pesar de que acabaron con los negocios de Offworld en Bandomeer, Xánatos logró escapar. Durante este suceso Qui-Gon se dio cuenta del gran potencial de Obi-Wan , y lo tomó como su nuevo Aprendiz Padawan. thumb|250px|Qui-Gon lucha contra su ex-alumno, [[Xánatos.]] Obi-Wan fueron enviados a varias misiones atravez de la galaxia, hacia mundos como los de Gala y Phindar. Durante una mission, en la cual debían de resacatar a la ya ciega Tahl del plante en Guerra Melida/Daan, Obi-Wan se resign a permanecer en la Orden Jedi, poniendo en riesgo a Tahl y a la misión, tiempo después Obi-Wan se arrepintió de lo sucedido y pide un regreso al Templo, donde se le recibe como estudiante poniéndolo a prueba. A pesar, los dos jedis volvieron a estar juntos debido a un encuentro con Xánatos , el cual, fue ayudado por su nuevo aprendiz, Bruck Chun, en un intento de asesinar al maestro Yoda con el mismo Templo. Obi-Wan regreso a ser el aprendiz de Qui-Gon tiempo después al encaminarse a Telos, para derrotar a su antiguo aprendiz, ambos se enfrentaron a Xánatos, que termino por suicidarse, brincando a una piscina de acido. Eso significaba que el mayor peligro para la Orden Jedi, había sido erradicado, y acabado con un capitulo oscuro en la vida de Qui-Gon. Acompañado de otros Jedi como lo fueron Tyvokka, Plo Koon, Tholme y su Padawan Quinlan Vos, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan pelearon en uno de los mayores conflictos galácticos antes de las Guerras Clon, la Guerra hiperespacio Stark. Fue la primera de muchas veces que los dos se encontrarían con la Federación de Comercio, aunque fue una de las pocas veces en la que los defendieron.Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War Como el aprendizaje de Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan maduró, formaron un lazo cercano, como padre e hijo, un con el otro. Tres décadas después de conocer a Lorian Nod con su maestro, Doofu, Qui-Gon se enfrento al Jedi caído en la Juntura 5, y otra vez lo encarceló por sus crímenes. Qui-Gon continuamente transmitió el conocimineto que pudo a Obi-Wan. Las lecciones iban desde la importancia de la Fuerza Viva a las razones por las cuales la Orden Jedi desaprobaban las relaciones romanticas. Con el tiempo pasó, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan acompletó varias misiones a través de la galaxia. En Kegan, descubrieron la fuerza sensitiva del futuro Caballero Jedi, Olana Chion. En el Sistema Rutan, los dos Jedi actuaron como embajadores tratando de resolver un conflicto entre el mundo de Rutan y su luna de Senali. Jenna Zan Arbor thumb|left|200px|Qui-Gon es prisionero de [[Jenna Zan Arbor.]] En el 43 ABY, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan investigaron extraños asesinatos en los cuales los cuerpos de las víctimas eran totalmente drenados de su sangre. Su investigación los dirigió a la reconocida científica Jenna Zan Arbor. Eventualmente, descubrieron que la cazarrecompensas Ona Nobis estaba detrás de los asesinatos, pero desconocían quien era su cliente. Una vez que enfretaron a Nobis, Qui-Gon abordo su nave e inmediatamente fue golpeado por el fuego del blaster. Qui-Gon fue capturado y secuestrado por Jenna Zan Arbor. Zan Arbor, que estaba estudiando los rasgos genéticos de los que eran sensibles a la fuerza (posiblemente para descubrir una forma de ingeniería genética en la sensibilidad a la Fuerza en los seres normales), empezaron a experimentar con Qui-Gon mas allá de drenar su sangre y torturarlo para probar sus limites. Obi-Wan con la ayuda de Tahl, Adi Gallia, y Siri Tachi, llegaron a infiltrase en los laboratorios Arbor y liberar a Qui-Gon. No tardo mucho en que Zan Arbor fuera capturada. La científica degenerada y la cazarrecompensas, Ona Nobis, se cree que fueron muertas después de la pelea con Obi-Wan. En el 42 ABY, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan se enfrentaron con los problemas del pasado. Vox Chun, el padre del Jedi Oscuro, Bruck Chun, contrató a un abogado Sano Sauro para proceder por la accidental muerte de Bruck. El juicio que siguió dio lugar a que el aprendiz de Qui-Gon entrara en un momento emocionalmente difícil, incluso después de haber sido absueltos de los cargos. Amor Prohibido En 41 ABY, las tensiones comenzaron a aumentar en Qui-Gon por la amistad con Tahl. Tahl ha adoptado recientemente a Bant Eerin, uno de los amigos cercanos de Obi Wan, como su aprendiz Padawan, Qui-Gon trató presionar su avance tras ella. La tensión comenzó a manifestarse cuando los dos se dan cuenta de que había algo más que sentimientos de amistad el uno por el otro. Sin embargo, puesto que las enseñanzas de el Código Jedi estaban primer lugar, y hicieron todo lo posible por ignorarlos. Mientras entrenaba con Obi-Wan en Ragoon VI, Qui-Gon comenzó a sufrir de visiones de Tahl en grave peligro. Al regresar a Coruscant, Qui-Gon pidió al Consejo que se le envió con ella en su próxima misión, en la Nueva Apsolon. Tahl, sin embargo, rechazó su oferta y se fue por sí sola, incluso dejando atras a Bant en el Templo. Tres semanas pasaron y no se había escuchado de Tahl. Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan fueron a Nueva Apsolon (en contra de las órdenes del Consejo) para descubrir lo que le pudo haber sucedido a Tahl. Después de una larga búsqueda, se encontraron con ella, segura y en perfecto estado de salud. Al verse de nuevo, Qui-Gon y Tahl admitieron abiertamente su amor prohibido. Prometieron el uno al otro que tratar con sus emociones después de que la misión terminara. thumb|235px|Qui-Gon es llevado peligrosamente cerca de la [[Lado oscuro de la Fuerza|lado oscuro siguiente a la muerte de Tahl.]] Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Tahl se perdiera una vez más, sólo que esta vez ella estaba verdaderamente en peligro, secuestrada por un rebelde de Nuevo Apsolon llamado Balog. Cuando Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan encontraron a Balog, ya había drogado a Tahl. El Jedi logró rescatarla, pero Qui-Gon, a pesar de los intentos de curarla a través de la Fuerza, falleció Tahl. La muerte de Tahl dejo a Qui-Gon en un terrible estado de depression y en riesgo de las emociones del lado oscuro. Se culpaba de la muerte de Tahl e incluso la comparo con su falla en el pasado con Xánatos. Juro venganza sobre Balog y su prioridad se conviritó en derrotarlo. Obi-Wan, que estaba preocupado por su maestro, intento asegurarle que no había nada más que estuviera a su alcanze para salvarla, pero Qui-Gon no lo escuchó. Finalmente derrotó a Balog, Qui-Gon lo acorraló y a punto de matarlo escuchó una voz que le dijo dos palabras: "No, Qui-Gon." La advertencia hizo que Qui-Gon hizo que se diera cuenta del camino oscuro que estaba siguiendo y abruptamente desactivo su sable láser, roto por su propia ira, horrorizado por el lado oscuro estuvo a punto de caer. Después de tomar a Balog en custodia, Qui-Gon agradeció a Obi-Wan por detenerlo, hasta que pyo de su aprendiz que el no dujo esas palabras. Fue ahí cuando Qui-Gon se dio cuenta de que la voz era de Tahl. El Jedi regresó a Coruscant y le dio un merecido funeral a Tahl. Qui-Gon y su aprendiz también ayudaron a Attichitcuk y Chewbacca a establecer una colonia en Alaris Prime, luna de Kashyyyk, y los ayudaron a expulsar a la Federación de Comercio de ahí. Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Épocas que cambian thumb|left|220px|Qui-Gon antes de la [[Invasión de Naboo.]] A pesar de ser salvado de caer en el lado Oscuro, Qui-Gon seguía siendo un hombre cambiado desde la muerte de Tahl, y un gran intento de cambio también ocurrió cerca de el a continuación de su perdida. Jocasta Nu, otro de los amigos de Qui-Gon, fue sucesor de Tahl como el jefe de los archivistas de los Archivos Jedi, y el Jedi Nautolano, Kit Fisto tomó el lugar de Tahl como maestro de Bant. Un número de nuevas misiones continuaron fortaleciendo el lazo entre Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan. En una misión de proteger a un joven llamado Talesan Fry, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan fueron emparejados con Adi Gallia y Siri Tachi. La misión, resultó en que Qui-Gon y Adi fueron separados de Obi-Wan y Siri, dejándoles descubrir sus sentimientos románticos entre los dos Padawans. Qui-Gon detectó estas emociones y advirtió a Obi-Wan con su ejemplo con Tahl, y las consecuencias de un amor perdido. . Más misiones continuaron para los dos Jedi. Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan conocieron al Supremo Canciller Finis Valorum, quien los llamaría en particular para futuras misiones. Los dos también encontraron a la caza recompensas Aurra Sing Once Bitten, y pelearon al lado de Mace Windu, Plo Koon, y otros Jedi contra Yinchorri.Jedi Council: Acts of War Durante este periodo de tiempo, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan fueron enviados a una misión para localizar a un valioso buque de carga que desapareció. Su búsqueda los llevó a Ord Mantell, y los envió a enfrentarse al barón de la tierra Taxer Sundown. En la misión, Qui-Gon se amisto con un nativo Savrip mantelliano, el cual los ayudo a completar su misión en un mundo sin ley.Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell Ambos jedi pelearían mas tarde contra la organización terrorista Fuerte Nébula. En la conferencia de la Federación de Comercio en Eriadu, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan exitosamente defendieron al Supremo Canciller Valorum, pero no previnieron la muerte del resto de la Dirección de la Federación del Comercio, dejando a los Neimoidianos tomar el control de la Federación.Cloak of Deception El Bloqueo de Naboo Embajadores thumb|220px|Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan se preparan para [[control de la respiración|aguantar la respiración cuando la Federación de Comercio inunda la cámara donde estaban esperando con gas dioxi.]] En el 32 ABY, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan fueron enviados al planeta Naboo abordo del ‘’Radiante VII’’ a resolver la crisis. La Federación de Comercio, en protesta a las leyes fiscales recientes, tenían un bloqueo en el planeta con una flota de cruceros espaciales. Los dos Jedi fueron enviados como embajadores del Supremo Canciller Valorum para alcanzar una solución pacífica. Descubriendo al Elegido thumb|175px|left|Qui-Gon con [[Anakin Skywalker en Tatooine.]] En la huida a bordo de la nave real de Naboo, sufrieron desperfectos de consideración y tuvieron que aterrizar en un mundo dominado por los hutts: Tatooine. Allí, Qui-Gon, Padmé (disfrazada de sirviente), el gungan y el androide R2-D2 tuvieron que recurrir a un comerciante toydariano llamado Watto para que les consiguiera las piezas necesarias para arreglar la nave. Como Tatooine estaba fuera de la República, no tenían dinero con que pagar las piezas. Fue el esclavo de Watto, un niño llamado Anakin Skywalker quien les acogió y les resolvió el problema. A Qui-Gon le asombró la intensidad del niño: era generoso, construía objetos muy complejos (incluso había reconstruido un androide de protocolo) y poseía una capacidad para el pilotaje sobrehumana. Qui-Gon le realizó un recuento midicloriano para medir el potencial para con la Fuerza de Anakin. El resultado: incluso más potencial que el Maestro Yoda. Qui-Gon averiguó de la madre, Shmi Skywalker que el niño se había gestado solo en su vientre. Qui-Gon no necesitaba saber más. Debía llevar al niño a Coruscant para entrenarle. Apostando con Watto, Qui-Gon se jugó el todo por el todo en una carrera de vainas en la que participaba Anakin. Finalmente, el niño ganó y consiguieron las piezas para la nave y Qui-Gon reclamó la propiedad de Anakin, que habían apostado previamente. Durante el trayecto a la nave, Qui-Gon fue atacado por un misterioso atacante entrenado en las artes Jedi. Qui-Gon dedujo que podría haber sido un guerrero Sith. thumb|220px|Qui-Gon pelea con [[Darth Maul en Tatooine.]] Así Qui-Gon prosiguió su misión y llevó al niño al Consejo Jedi mientras la reina Amidala exponía su caso al Senado. Todo salió bastante mal: el Consejo pensaba que el niño era demasiado mayor y sentía demasiado deseo de ser entrenado, y el Senado se demostró incapaz de resolver el conflicto de Naboo. La reina solicitó una moción de censura contra Valorum, y el senador de Naboo, Palpatine se convirtió en el nuevo Canciller Supremo. Duelo Mortal .]]El Consejo envió a Qui-Gon de nuevo a Naboo para proteger a la reina, quien estaba decidida a volver para salvar a su pueblo. Se llevó a Anakin con ellos, y allí sellaron la paz entre los naboo y los gungans para conseguir atacar a la Federación y capturar al virrey. Durante la batalla, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan se separaron del grupo al encontrarse con el misterioso Lord Sith. thumb|right|Qui-Gon muere a manos de Darth Maul. Tras un intenso combate, el Lord Sith llamado Darth Maul consiguió abatir al Maestro Jedi atravesándolo con el sable láser. Obi-Wan acabó partiendo en dos al misterioso y agresivo guerrero, y corrió a socorrer a su moribundo Maestro. Con su último aliento, Qui-Gon hizo prometer a su discípulo que entrenaría a Anakin. El padawan así lo hizo, y Qui-Gon Jinn murió, uniéndose a la Fuerza, y siendo despedido con todos los honores en Naboo. Qui-Gon, por su espíritu rebelde y su sabiduría, fue el primero en atravesar la barrera de la inmortalidad en mucho tiempo: se volvió uno con la Fuerza. Él logró enseñarle este arte al Maestro Yoda y a Obi-Wan Kenobi. Legado thumb|250px|left|Qui-Gon en su [[funeral Jedi.]] Como un fantasma de la Fuerza su voz fue oida durante la matanza Tusken llevada a cabo por Anakin Skywalker en Tattoine en la pelicula El Ataque de los Clones. Personalidad y Rasgos Qui-Gon fue muy sabio y poderoso.Era algo terco,pero muy inteligente,y siempre tomaba la decision acertada.Qui-Gon siempre decía excelencias de su padawan Obi-Wan. Cumplía siempre las ordenes del Consejo Jedi rigurosamente,menos cuando pensaba que el consejo estaba equivocado,en tal caso, seguía a su instinto. Era compasivo,y se arriesgaba mucho,pero siempre se mantenia justa la raya que separa la temeridad de la locura. thumb|200px|Qui-Gon observa complacido mientras Obi-Wan toma a Anakin como su aprendiz. Talentos thumb|250px|left|Sable de luz de Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon Jinn era un maestro jedi que se especializo en el conocimiento y manejo de la fuerza. Por eso posiblemente eligió el color verde para su sable laser que significa sabiduria entre los jedi. A pesar de especializarse en el manejo de la fuerza tambien fue un gran espadachín ya que demostraba grandes dotes con la espada a muy corta edad,aprendiendo de unos de los mejores espadachines jedi de sus tiempos, su maestro Dooku. Qui-Gon-Jinn se especializo en el modo de combate ataru, un estilo que se caracterizaba por su agresividad y acrobacias Sus capacidades lingüísticas fueron también notables. Hablaba con fluidez en varios idiomas, incluyendo el Básico, el nelvaanese, el cereano, el gran y el shyriiwook.The Force Is With Them (Mostly) Detrás de las cámaras thumb|140px|Concepto de[[Liam Neeson como Qui-Gon en La Amenza Fantasma.]] Apariciones *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' comic *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' juego *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juvenil *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: Ataque de los Clones'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio II: Ataque de los Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episodio II: Ataque de los Clones'' novela juvenil *''Precipice'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' * * * *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novela *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' * *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Revelation'' *''Millennium Falcon'' }} Apariciones No canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Old Wounds'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Watch Out, Jar Jar!'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' videojuego *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''Las Guerras Clon (solo mencionado)'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Episodio I'' linea de juguetes *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * *''Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Trading Card Game'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Wars Episode I Who's Who: A Pocket Guide to Characters of the Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Star Wars Insider 86'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' * *''Jedi Force File: Qui-Gon Jinn'' * Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos * * * bg:Куай-Гон Джин de:Qui-Gon Jinn en:Qui-Gon Jinn fr:Qui-Gon Jinn it:Qui-Gon Jinn pl:Qui-Gon Jinn pt:Qui-Gon Jinn nl:Qui-Gon Jinn ru:Куай-Гон Джинн fi:Qui-Gon Jinn sv:Qui-Gon Jinn Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Maestros Jedi Post-Ruusan